Forgive me Wonderland - One Shot
by ElaQueen
Summary: This is the story of what could have happened between Regina, the Good Queen, and Jefferson, The Mad Hatter, after the unification of the kingdoms. One Shot AU


**Forgive me Wonderland**

Sometimes life is not what you expect. You can become deeply disappointed or surprised by filling yourself with happiness. This was how Regina's life had been, a roller coaster of emotions, most of these bad.

The Good Queen, as she was now named, decided to visit one of the kingdoms that now made up the great one. Wonderland was one of the few places that she had visited once and never again. Since she had gone to rescue her father and she had left Jefferson abandoned to her fate, she had not returned to that place.

Actually, Regina never found nice Wonderland, due to the natural incoherence of that kingdom. She never understood why Alicia was so happy there, despite what happened with Nook. For many reasons, he always considered that place the best punishment for her mother, but now that everything was peaceful and that she was alone, she was curious to know what had happened to her mother's life in those years.

Cora had always been a mystery to everyone, especially she had been an enigma to her daughters. Knowing part of that truth in the underworld, made them understand it more, but there were things that she still wanted to discover about her mother.

She sneaked out of the palace, she took her favorite horse and she went to Wonderland disguised with a cape. When she entered that realm, she clearly remembered her first foray. That was a place where she didn't know how dear she was. Of course she was referring to Jefferson, who lived with his daughter and grandchildren in that court.

She asked some questions to the beings of that place, but all of them seemed to be disturbed. She finally managed to find the house where Jefferson now lived. She made sure that he was alone. Since she was going to be judged, she would be judged by one person at a time. She went to the door of the cabin and played for him to open.

Jefferson opened the door confident that it was some regular visit. His smile faded from his face as he watched the queen

. "Regina! I mean… Your majesty. What brings you here?" He was respectful, but he was obviously uncomfortable with the visit

. "Hello Jefferson. Can I come in?" She said pointing inward. She smiled shyly

. "Of course! You can pass…" Jefferson's expression was very serious. It was obvious that he was doubting that it was a good idea to let her in. "If I can ask ... What brings the Good Queen to my humble home?"

Regina knew that the hatter must have had many doubts about her. He too must be afraid and distrustful of everything that had happened between them in the past

. "Excuse me if I came suddenly. I just came to find out some things about my mother's life in this kingdom. I wanted to go to say hello before I left" she said, while she looked down

. "Well, if you want information firsthand, I can give it to you ... She was the devil" He smiled sarcastically "And if you come to ask me directly, I am afraid to inform you that I am not willing to remember the infernal past that you gave me. You two made me suffer for years, so I'm not willing to remember it". He passed in front of her and he sat on the sofa

. "I really regret it" Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She had been sorry for so many things and she had forgiven everything except what she had done to Jefferson, especially because she had left him at the mercy of her mother. "I've only come to ask you to forgive me and to tend if you don't do it". She had to admit that this situation affected her.

Jefferson didn't really expect the brunette to apologize. He was surprised at how much she had changed. He had seen her from afar in StoryBrooke and then he had witnessed her in the union of kingdoms

. "I already forgave you, Regina". Said the man, after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence

. "Did you really forgive me?" She turned around wiping away her tears. She was surprised that it had happened

. "If I had not forgiven you, Regina, I would not have voted for you as Queen of all those worlds" He said trying not to be so hard on her.

At that moment, Regina understood that he was honest. She knew how Jefferson's life had been without his daughter and that was the reason why she did not forgive herself. But now it was clear that he had already overcome his rancor

. "Regina, you can be calm with yourself. In addition, it is obvious that I have overcome all my traumas thanks to my recount with my daughter Grace" He got up and walked to Regina "I have changed so much, now we live here. My daughter found love the Wonderland, and now I am grandpa".

He smiled at her tenderly and she responded in the same way. Regina now cried but happy. If she thought about it, Jefferson was one of the few people who knew her well, from the time she suffered for Daniel.

. "Regina, you also have to forgive me, because to some extent I collaborated with becoming evil" He had to recognize it and he had to express that to her so that she knew that his forgiveness was honest

. "That is now in the past" She smiled at him and she took him by the hands. "You are one of my oldest friends. I was happy in my soul when my son Henry told me that you had reunited with Grace ... Thanks to Henry, my heart began to heal and I took the path that led me to what I am now. I'm glad it happened the same with you" She wiped away her tears and she smiled again, "You deserve to be happy" She continued crying with happiness.

He was also moved by the situation and he felt the need to embrace her. They stayed like that for a while until she calmed down. When they separated, they both felt comforted. They had had a long and turbulent relationship and now it seemed that it would enter to a new stage.

. "You also deserve to be happy, Regina", he confided to her. "I followed your change closely and I also saw what you have suffered. No one but you deserves redemption".

Then, their eyes met as never before. They were at peace and they were very happy with their families, but that something was missing. They were synchronized in feelings and thoughts

. "Why not?" He said while they watched with intensity

. "Why not?" She said laughing with mischief. She had blushed, then she looked down. "Also, this would not be the first time".

They both smiled with complicity. Regina bit her lower lip briefly and it was when he felt the need to kiss her. They kissed intensely, with the calm of mature age and the desire to be completely happy again. After that first kiss, after so many years, they had the certainty that it would be like that. And so they did it.


End file.
